


Tulips are a Love Confession

by scarscarchurro



Series: Pride Prompts 2018 [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Everyone is Trans until proven otherwise, Human! Spock, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Trans Leonard, Trans Spock, Trans Steve, agender bucky, the crossover no one asked for but I made anyways, trans Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarscarchurro/pseuds/scarscarchurro
Summary: Ah Coffee Shops, the staple for caffeine addicts, and those who just wanted a quiet place to work on projects.Pride Prompts: Day 6: Coffee Shops





	Tulips are a Love Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

Ah Coffee Shops, the staple for caffeine addicts, and those who just wanted a quiet place to work on projects.

Granted the local Library was free, but Jim wasn’t paid to turn people away from medium quality drinks and baked goods.

“I sometimes question why people come in if they just want black coffee,” admitted Jim to his co-worker, Steve. 

Steve rolled his eyes. “That Doctor again?” asked Steve as he prepared an iced peach tea. “Because I got his boyfriend’s order.” 

Jim stuck out his tongue and got to purposefully making the wrong drink. Doctor Leonard ‘Bones’ McCoy never complained when he got a drink that was not a black coffee. 

Now that might be because outside of work Jim dated both Leonard McCoy and their mutual boyfriend Spock Greyson. A dark skinned Australian man who preferred his mother’s last name to his aboriginal father’s. 

“I’m getting off early tonight,” said Steve as he snapped a lid on the tea. 

Jim blinked and huffed. He popped the lid onto the hot drink, strolled over to the counter, and leaned over Steve’s shoulder. “Got a hot date?” 

Steve stiffened and placed the cold drink on the counter.

Jim put the hot drink down next to the cold one.

There were no other orders to take so Steve moved and leaned against the counter. “I’m just going out with a friend,” said Steve. 

Jim thought on that. Which friend? After Peggy broke up with him the guy had been a real wet blanket, and hell it affected his work efficiency. So maybe it was just time with an actual friend? “So no date?”

After Bones took the drink he grumbled, “If this isn’t black coffee you’re sleeping on the couch.”

Which Jim would accept that punishment of couch sleeping.

Steve shook his head. “The only date I have tonight is with my friend Bucky.”

Jim busted out into laughter. “The hot person with the brown hair and blue eyes who walked in here last week wearing a Bi-flag tank top and brought you a bunch of dandelions and grass?” 

Steve nodded. 

“One gay goals, two…” Jim grinned wide and tilted his head. “That person either has a  _ crush _ on you or you’re dating.” 

Steve’s eyes narrowed. “They are my friend.”

Jim crossed his arms and cocked a hip. “You know, so was Bones, and we were dating for like a year before I realized we were dating.” 

“A year?” 

“I don’t know how romance works and at this point in my life I’m too scared to find out.”

Steve frowned and furrowed his brow before shifting his hip. “I’d know if I was dating Bucky.” 

Jim chewed on his lower lip and looked at Steve with half lidded eyes. “Where do they work again?” 

“The flower shop,” stated Steve with a raised brow. 

Jim shifted so his hands were on his hips. “If they know their flowers… I bet you they come in and give you tulips. Red and yellow.” 

Steve shook his head and the door chimes signaling a new customer. 

It was definitely Bucky; They wore rainbow sunglasses with thick black rims, a tank top in the colors of the agender flag, some black shorts, and they were holding two simple tulips. Red and Yellow. 

Jim grinned wide and looked over at Steve who looked absolutely mortified. 

“ _ Dating _ ,” hissed Jim as he pushed off the counter. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Still going with these! haha...
> 
> The biggest Arospec mood: "I don’t know how romance works and at this point in my life I’m too scared to find out."


End file.
